The present invention relates to a combination pool ladder, fence and adjustable multi-level deck for an above-ground swimming pool.
By way of background, one present ladder arrangement for an above-ground swimming pool comprises an A-frame device having a first ladder on the outside of the pool wall and a second ladder on the inside of the pool wall with their upper portions connected to each other. Ladders of this type were deficient in a number of respects. In some constructions ladders of this type required that a fence be built around them on the outside of the pool to prevent unauthorized entry into the pool by the use of the A-frame ladder. In addition, ladders of this type included a deck which was usually placed between the two ladders, and this deck was permanently installed to be located only a few inches above the top of the pool wall. However, since there were many different types of pools having walls of different heights, a different ladder had to be used with each height of pool wall. Furthermore, the A-frame generally had to be connected to the top rail of the pool by a procedure which usually required drilling of holes which formed the focal points for subsequent corrosion inasmuch as the protective coating of the metal was disrupted. Additionally, connecting the A-frame ladder to the top rail of the pool resulted in stressing the related pool structure. Also, in certain instances the A-frame ladder was not attached to the pool structure, and in such instances the ladder was generally unstable and the higher the deck the more unstable was the ladder. Also, in prior pools using an A-frame type of ladder there were no accommodations for attaching the fence rail on top of the pool to the ladder. However, if the ladder was customized to be tied into the fence rail, when the ladder was removed for winterizing, an opening was left in the fence, which, in turn, required the utilization of a temporary fence system to close the opening. In addition, the removal of A-frame type of ladders from the pool for winterizing, constituted a maintenance burden. It was with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.